Cellular communication systems have become commonplace and are used by a large majority of people for person to person communication. Moreover, with the increasing use of smartphones, digitally distributed content is increasingly consumed on wireless devices. While a large part of such content, e.g. web content, needs to be directly controllable by the user, media content such as video can in many cases be shared by several users.
In order to increase efficiency shared media consumption, point-to-multipoint systems such as broadcasting can be used. In this way, network resources are shared between receiving wireless devices to a higher degree. One standard for broadcasting using cellular communication systems is 3GPP MBMS (3rd Generation Partnership Project-Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service).
However, the broadcast systems according to the prior art are rigid in many ways in how content is provided.